


We Found Love in a Sporting Goods Store

by Mistakenforademigod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dressing Room Sex, First Time, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistakenforademigod/pseuds/Mistakenforademigod
Summary: Come get y'all rarepair! Aone bumps into Hinata at a sporting goods store and they fool around in the dressing room.





	We Found Love in a Sporting Goods Store

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @missjamiekaye on Twitter. We share a passion for this rarepair and was the original basis of our friendship. There like none porn featuring these two so I decided to be the change I wanted to see in the world
> 
> Special shout out to @notallbees for helping me over the hump. If y'all like gender swap then you should know I'm obsessed with the volleygirls series. Read it. You won't regret it j promise

From the moment Aone Takanobu first saw Karasuno’s little number 10, he was obsessed. At first he didn’t understand why. Sure, the kid was annoying, always zipping around, yelling, taking on guys twice his size as if height meant nothing. Aone just wanted to smack him down. But he’d seen other flashy players before, seen little shorties who could jump too. None of them had annoyed him this much.

But then it was their turn to play Karasuno and Aone saw him up close. He had such an intense stare and Aone had plenty of opportunities to drink in Hinata’s muscular thighs, to appreciate his plump ass, which could probably crack walnuts after all the jumping the kid seemed to do. 

But it wasn’t until he saw the redhead smile that he realized  _ oh.  _ This was desire he felt. Intense desire.

He’d wanted to talk to him after the match. Maybe try and get his Line ID, but in the end he couldn’t make his mouth work. From this close he could see the light dusting of freckles on Hinata’s nose and then his mouth dried up and all he could do was offer his hand and walk away.

And Aone kicked himself for that every day. He couldn’t stop thinking about his little baby crow. Through some intense stalking, he was able to find some of his social media, but he didn’t want to follow because he was worried that would make him look like the stalker he is, so he just bookmarked the page to check manually later. Which was also creepy. But he had fallen  _ hard  _ for those thighs, that sunshiney face.

So imagine his surprise when he, almost literally, runs into the boy of his dreams in the big sporting goods store in Sendai. He supposed he could have guessed that Hinata would shop here. Pretty much every athlete in the area had come here at least once. They had three floors of sporting goods of all types and Aone was just making his way over to the shoe section when a nest of soft orange waves darts in front of his path.

He recognized that mop immediately. He opened his mouth to say hello but was only able to manage a surprised  _ ‘Ah…’  _ before Hinata turned around and Aone lost his ability to speak once again.

“Hm? Aone-san! I didn’t know you shopped here!” Hinata half shouted in his usual exuberant style.

“Uh… y-yeah,” Aone responded smoothly, still tongue tied.

“Actually… since you’re here, could you help me with something? Hinata asked, bold as ever, making a request from a rival.

Lucky for him, Aone would follow those perfect ass cheeks to the ends of the earth. 

“S-sure…” he acquiesced, heart pounding when Hinata showed him that brilliant smile in return.

Hinata already had an armful of things and he was heading to the dressing room. Aone followed a few paces behind, shortening his strides so as not to over take the petite middle blocker.

The dressing room was relatively small, brightly lit with high walls separating the individual changing rooms. There was a lone chair, straight back with no arms, white like the walls, which Hinata saw and pushed Aone down into. Telling him to wait there while he disappeared behind an adjacent door.

It was probably only half a minute before Hinata flung the door back open, revealing himself and the long stretch of thigh on display as he proudly sported the shortest shorts Aone had ever seen on a man. He swallowed hard and gripped the sides of the chair where his hands rested next to his thighs. He hadn’t known what to expect when Hinata said favor, but it looked like he was going to play judge to his torturously sexy fashion show.

The first year practically skipped right up to Aone’s chair and started doing all sorts of stretches, testing his range of motion in the shorts, muscles flexing, skin taut, and all Aone could think about was how much he wanted to touch, to taste, kiss, lick,  _ bite _ those delicious thighs.

“What do you think of these Aone-san? I wanted a good pair of running shorts, but I’m worried they’re too short to wear for volleyball practice too,” Hinata asked, bringing the older boy out of his daze. 

He wasn’t sure what he should say. On the one hand, he thought Hinata should never wear anything BUT those shorts for the rest of his life. But on the other hand, it wouldn’t be he who got to enjoy them, but rather all the Karasuno boys who were, ostensibly, his biggest rivals for Hinata’s love. But then he thought maybe those shorts would distract the whole team so much they would start to suck again and Date Tech could rise to be Miyagi’s champions instead.

“Th-they suit you. You should wear them if you like them,” Aone managed to get out, leaving off the  _ Please sit on my face  _ he wanted to add on at the end. His dick was definitely waking up and he was grateful he had worn jeans today as the stiffer denim material would be more forgiving than sweatpants or basketball shorts.

Hinata’s smile was radiant and Aone could feel his skin burning as it was directed solely towards him. Hinata shouted his thanks and bounced back into the dressing room, giving Aone a moment to breathe. He was trying not to think about how, if Hinata weren’t wearing underwear, his dick would fall right out of those shorts, but that only made the thought harder to ignore, his own dick reaching problematic prominence.

This time, when the ginger came running out, he was wearing a pair of gray leggings that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. Aone could see the vague outline of Hinata’s package, the dimples on his ass cheeks, the pull of his glutes as Hinata basically thrust his ass in his face, looking up at him with his head upside down between where he was bent between his own legs.

“What do you think of these?” Hinata asked as he straightened up and turned to face him, the cock outline the only thing Aone's tunnel vision could focus on. “It’s going to be fall soon and it gets so cold in the mountains. Do you wear leggings? Will they help?”

“Yeah…” Aone answered, not totally listening, hypnotized by the jut of his hip bones, blood mercilessly continuing southward.

“Are these ones thick enough?” Hinata asked, plucking at the fabric by the waist band, underwear peeking out with each pull.

“Yeah…” Aone swallowed, still not really listening. Could this boy really not see how erotic his actions were?

“Hm? How can you tell without feeling them? …Aone-san?”

“Huh?” he asks, coming back to himself a bit and looking up to meet Hinata’s eyes, ashamed at having been caught spacing.

The redhead breathed out loudly through his nostrils, clearly exasperated, and grabs Aone’s hand, bringing it to his hip, right where his own hand had been, near the waistband, and insisted he feel.

The older boy’s hand shook slightly as he dipped just his index finger into Hinata’s pants, rubbing the material between his fingers to test the thickness, all while chanting to himself  _ don’t rip his pants down don’t rip his pants down don’t rip his pants down. _

“They’re fine…" Aone still wasn’t sure what the question was, but that seemed to satisfy Hinata as he said his thanks and turned around to go back into the dressing room.

The gentle giant breathed a soft sigh of relief. His dick was noticeably hard now and he was contemplating just getting up and removing himself from the situation when Hinata called for him, poked his head out and said he needed Aone’s help reaching something. And like a sailor to a siren, he followed the sweet call to his death.

Aone tried very hard to keep his gaze high because Hinata was in just his underwear and they were the tiniest pair of boxer briefs he’d ever seen (because Aone’s suffering was endless). He also needed Hinata to keep looking up because even a slight glance downwards for him would reveal an unseemly bulge at the zipper of his jeans.

He tried to face away as he reached up to get the leggings Hinata had accidentally flung half over the partition, but the space was cramped and his efforts were futile. 

“Aone-san…? Are you… aroused?” Hinata asked, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“I, um… excuse me, Hinata-san.” Aone tugged the leggings down, dropping them on the floor and turned to leave, not wanting to bother the younger boy any further with his lecherous lust.

“Wait!” Hinata called out, grabbing onto his wrist, face getting redder by the second. “You can’t go out there like that. This is because of me, right?”

“If you don’t let me go, I’m going to ravish you.” Aone was only going to give him one last chance to back out. His control was severely diminished and Hinata was literally asking for it. If asked to stay, he wouldn’t hold back.

“If it’s Aone-san, I don’t mind…” Hinata said, lifting his head to look directly into Aone’s eyes. His cheeks looked like two ripe red apples but he was smirking and his eyes had a playful, hungry twinkle in them and there was no way Aone would be able to walk away now.

He lifted the small boy up by the armpits and brought him in close to his body, their lips touching at the same time as Hinata wrapped his legs around Aone’s waist, his large hands reaching down one at a time to hold him up by his rear and support the younger boy, finding bliss in finally being able to squeeze the plump cheeks he’d been lusting after for so long.

Hinata’s lips were so soft and so eager, Aone had never tasted someone so sweet, drinking in Hinata’s soft whimper when his hands kneaded the supple flesh perfectly fitted to his hands. It was dangerous to do this here, he knew. To have let his passion build all this time, he felt like he was going to explode, that there was no way he’d make it through this without alerting everyone in the building to how much he desired the little ginger. 

But he continued anyway, turning to press the boy against the door so his hands could wander down to grope his delicious thighs. And when Hinata started moving his hips against Aone's abs the kiss turned ferocious, all hot panting breath and thick tongue because feeling the evidence that Hinata wanted this too had him going crazy.

He wanted to fuck the kid's tight ass so badly, but his dick was way too big to even think about fucking dry. Aone had no idea if Hinata had even been fucked before. But even if Aone couldn’t have his (possibly virgin) ass, he could do the next best thing. 

He let Hinata hold himself up for a second while he ripped off his shirt, admittedly wanting to show off his muscled torso a bit, earning him a long lustful look from the small boy. 

He gave Hinata one last short kiss before he set him down, directing him to get on his knees on the bench and face the mirror. This put the younger boy at perfect fucking height with the added benefit that Aone would get to watch Hinata’s face, see his dick fucking between those thick thighs. He ran his hands over Hinata’s chest, lightly tweaking his soft pink nipples, giving them a little extra attention when he heard the whine it caused.

They made eye contact in the mirror and Aone swore he’d never seen anyone look sexier, with Hinata’s shiny pink face and half-lidded eyes, pouty lips parted on ragged breaths, the tent in his underwear pulling at the waistband, damp at the tip. Aone kept one hand teasing his nipples while the other slid down, fingertips dipping into the bright green briefs, holding Hinata’s gaze until he nodded his consent. 

Aone pulled the fabric out enough to let Hinata’s dick spring free, delighted to see that it was just as small and cute and flushed as Hinata himself. Bypassing the dick for now, Aone lightly dipped his hand into the trunks, cupping the balls and pressing his long fingers into the taint at the same time.

Hinata moaned and said, voice eager, "What do you want to do to me, Aone-san?"

"Everything," he answered without thinking. And even though he could see Hinata's cock twitch at the suggestion, he felt he had to clarify. "But I won't fit here," he said as he extended a finger to rub the little redhead's hole, wringing another moan from his tiny lover, "so today I'll have to settle for fucking your gorgeous thighs."

As if to punctuate his point, he ground his jeans clad erection into the cleft of the plump ass in front of him.

Hinata whimpered but remained defiant until the last. "I-I can take it…"

"Oh?" Aone replied, grinding harder. "Taken a lot of big cocks, have you?" His own shyness seemingly evaporated upon seeing how much Hinata wanted him too.

"W-well, no…" Aone could see Hinata deflate a little in the mirror, but he wouldn't be him if he wasn't stubborn. "But I've-- I mean, by myself I… How big are you, anyway?"

Aone took his hand out of Hinata's underwear and undid his fly, pulling his pants and boxers down to mid thigh in one go. "Cucumber," he said as a thick eight inches flopped against his stomach with a meaty smack. 

Hinata looked back over his shoulder to see it and immediately looked frightened. "F-fine," he conceded, albeit grudgingly. "But next time I'll be ready, okay??"

Aone chuckled. "I know better than to underestimate you, Hinata-san."

Hinata's eyes shone brightly and he looked determined now, turning back around to face the mirror with his hands firmly against the glass and pushing his ass out. "Then for today, you can touch me however you want."

Aone crowded in close, one hand going back to Hinata's hip and the other stroking up his soft abs to play with a nipple, bending down so his lips brushed against his ear as he said, "Then be a good boy and squeeze your thighs together for me."

The younger did as asked as his lips parted on a hitched breath, Aone pulling the boy's underwear down just enough to be able to fit his dick in the small triangle of space between the upper thighs and the groin, hunching his knees down just a bit and slotting himself into that heavenly tightness, grateful that his foreskin negated the need for lube. He could see his tip poking through the other side in the mirror and he buried a groan in Hinata’s neck.

He began mouthing along the shoulders and moved a hand down from the smooth chest to grab the flushed cock in front of him as he started to thrust his own hips. He tried to keep thrusting at an angle that would scrape along Hinata’s perineum and nudge his sac, doing his best to stimulate his partner and make what appeared to be his first sexual encounter as mutually pleasurable as possible.

But Hinata was starting to get loud and they were still in public. Amazingly, no one had come into the dressing rooms while they were there, but every second they spent fucking was one second closer to being caught.

“Aone-san, your hand feels so good! I can’t wait to have your cock inside me…” he moaned. And as much as Aone was feeding off those words, drinking in the sight of himself fucking the object of his deepest desires at the same time, he had to put his other hand over Hinata’s mouth, giving his best attempt to keep the boy quiet while also trying to fuck him stupid.

Aone wasn’t going to last. Not with the sensory overload that is Hinata Shouyo warm and pliant beneath his hands. But he couldn’t be selfish. Not if he wanted that second round later, one where he might actually get to fuck that tight hole. Aone wanted to be his first everything. So before he could let himself cum, he had to make sure Hinata came first. 

He moved his mouth back up to Hinata’s ear, making full eye contact as he said in a low voice, “You look so good like this, Hinata-san. I wonder how much better you’ll look when I’m inside you.” Though his voice was muffled by Aone’s hand, Hinata’s whimpering could still be heard. Aone squeezed his dick just a little tighter and said, “Are you close? I wanna see you cum.”

Hinata nodded his head as best he could, eyes staring back into Aone’s, though glassy and unfocused. The older boy started thrusting with more purpose, letting his own pleasure build. He could feel the small cock in his hand surging, hard as it can be, giving two valiant twitches before erupting, the spray of cum landing mostly on the mirror in front of them.

Aone made sure to work him all the way through it before bringing both his hands down to squeeze Hinata’s thighs tighter around his cock, thrusting quick and shallow until a white sticky mess was sliding its way down the soft inner thighs, catching in the pair of underwear still bunched just under that plump ass, his own moans swallowed down.

Aone made sure to pull Hinata’s briefs back up before slumping down onto the bench himself and pulling the little ginger into his lap for soft lazy kisses. Now that he’d cum, all he wanted to do was snuggle his little sunshine boy, but alas, they were still in public. He allowed himself 30 more seconds of snuggling before he set Hinata on his feet and instructed him to get dressed and gather his things. “We’re going on a date.”

Aone knew of a cute cafe not too far from the store and with any luck they could make it out with their purchases before anyone realized what they’d just done. If he could keep their dignity in tact and take his new lover on a proper date, then he could feel good about being the one to take Hinata’s virginity. And he was just dying to get to know the boy for real instead of just stalking him from a distance like a fucking creep.

They left the dressing room hand in hand, cum haphazardly wiped off the mirror, and were not stopped by security as they walked together into the sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mistakenforademigod on all social media. Come find me and talk to me about this pairing


End file.
